Soul Grace
Soul Grace is Mink's ending theme song made for the DRAMAtical Murder animation. It's sung by VERTUEUX. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 欠けていく心で　結んだ約束 お前の中に見た　死に抱かれた明日 全てを封じ込め　望みなど捨てて逝け 時に逆らって　縛られよう　朽ちるまで　この場所に It must be so till the end 騒ぐ闇の中 Soul Grace まだ終わらない夢に眠る Soul Grace 肌触れる破滅　凍りついた No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Soul Grace まだ終わらない夢に眠る Soul Grace |-| Romaji= Kakete iku kokoro de musunda yakusoku Omae no naka ni mita shi ni dakareta asu Subete wo fuujikome Nozomi nado suteteyuke Toki ni sakaratte shibarareyo kuchiru made Kono basho ni It must be so till the end Sawagu yami no naka Soul Grace, mada owaranai yume ni nemuru Soul Grace, hada fureru hametsu kooritsuita No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Soul Grace mada owaranai yume ni nemuru Soul Grace |-| English= The promise made with chipping hearts Inside you I see the tomorrow held by death Seal everything Abandon hope and go on Defy time and let yourself be tied down until decay In this place It must be so till the end In the stirring night Soul Grace, sleep in the dream that does not end yet Soul Grace, the destruction that touches the skin, it’s frozen No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Soul Grace, sleep in the dream that does not end yet Soul Grace TV Size Romaji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks Full Version Kanji= 欠けていく心で　結んだ約束 お前の中に見た　死に抱かれた明日 全てを封じ込め　望みなど捨てて逝け 時に逆らって　縛られよう　朽ちるまで　この場所に It must be so till the end 騒ぐ闇の中 Wow... Soul Grace まだ終わらない夢に眠る Soul Grace 肌触れる破滅　凍りついた Nowhere I gotta go, nowhere I gotta go Nowhere I can feel my peace どこまで深くなる　深くなる　深く沈み出す　躰ごと 押さえつけた感情　褪せない記憶と 残せるものなら　血の足跡だけ かつては信じた温もりも捨てて征け 無駄に繰り返す　嘆きと　苛立ちも　この場所に It must be so till the end 墜ちる空の下 Wow... Soul Grace まだ終わらない夢に眠る Soul Grace 肌触れる破滅　凍りついた No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you 心が壊れていく　壊れていく　壊れ狂い出す　吐息毎 Soul Grace 魂の声は　虚空に響く Soul Grace 今俺という意味を脱いで Nowhere I gotta go, nowhere I gotta go Nowhere I can feel my peace ah... No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Wow... Soul Grace まだ終わらない夢に眠る Soul Grace まだ終わらない... Soul Grace まだ終わらない... |-| Romaji= Kakete iku kokoro de musunda yakusoku Omae no naka ni mita shi ni dakareta asu Subete wo fuujikome nozomi nado suteteyuke Toki ni sakaratte shibarareyo kuchiru made kono basho ni It must be so till the end Sawagu yami no naka Wow... Soul Grace mada owaranai yume ni nemuru Soul Grace hada fureru hametsu kooritsuita Nowhere I gotta go, nowhere I gotta go Nowhere I can feel my peace Doko made fukaku naru fukaku naru fukaku shizumi dasu karada goto Osaetsuketa kanjou asenai kioku to Nokoseru mono nara chi no ashiato dake Katsute wa shinjita nuku mori mo sutete yuke Muda ni kurikaesu nageki to iradachi mo kono basho ni It must be so till the end Ochiru sora no shita Wow... Soul Grace mada owaranai yume ni nemuru Soul Grace hada fureru hametsu kooritsuita No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Kokoro ga kowarete iku kowarete iku koware kurui dasu toiki goto Soul Grace tamashi no koe wa kokuu ni hibiku Soul Grace ima ore toiu imi wo nui de Nowhere I gotta go, nowhere I gotta go Nowhere I can feel my peace Ah... No one that I need, no one that I need No one share the souls but you Wow... Soul Grace mada owaranai yume ni nemuru Soul Grace mada owaranai... Soul Grace mada owaranai... Videos File:DRAMAtical Murder Mink Ending References Category:Music Category:Ending Songs